


I'm Going To Be Here For You

by Tgaret990



Series: OWC Universe [18]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Adam is the best boyfriend, Angst, But also Hurt/Comfort!, Crying, Drastic Tone Shifts, Fluff and Angst, Heavy on the hurt but also the comfort, It's Adam's turn to be there for Kenny when he's going through a rough time, Kenny's insecurities, M/M, Reassuring your significant other that you'll always be there for them, post-Full Gear go home show, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: After the go home show for Full Gear, Kenny's fears make themselves known, and now it's Adam's turn to let Kenny know that no matter what happens he'll always be there for him.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Series: OWC Universe [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006446
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	I'm Going To Be Here For You

I’m Going To Be Here For You

A/N: Hello! Still think there’s one more fic to cover in the OWC Diaries, so I’ll get on that soon. But after the go-home Dynamite to Full Gear I HAD to write something for our boys again. So! This takes place in the same AU as the OWC Diaries, but it’s outside of that series’ main storyline of sorts. That may change later tbh. Anyway, this takes place right after the show leading up to Full Gear, which was, without exaggeration, a nearly perfect PPV that I highly recommend watching if you haven’t!

  
  


Their eyes met as they found each other backstage on their way out of the arena. Adam looked about ready to collapse, loss of balance not aided by the whiskey he’d been drinking earlier. Kenny didn’t look much better, and they collided in a tight embrace when they were within arm’s reach of the other, suitcases and bags thrown haphazardly at their feet. The last little while had been hard on them. They still travelled together, went to bed in each other’s arms every night, but having to transition from lovers to rivals when they got to work… It was taking its toll on them, and had been since All Out.

Not being in each other’s corner anymore, cheering the other on, being there all the time… One would think going back to how things used to be would be easier, but it was one of the hardest things either man had to do. They kept more to themselves at the arenas, didn’t seek each other out, to give their story a bit more reality. A little bit like they might have in Japan, in a way. Not as extreme, but enough to be felt, to be noticed.

Adam buried his face in the crook of Kenny’s neck with a whimper, Kenny letting out a harsh breath as he felt his eyes water. They clung to each other as if the other was the only thing keeping them grounded, anchored. The clean up and tear down backstage continued around them as they just stood there in each other’s arms, feeling that warmth and comfort and love and reassurance seep into them, surround them, drown them. Adam was the first to let out a deep breath of relief, Kenny following as they both relaxed in the other’s embrace.

“Fuck,” Kenny whispered, both of them laughing softly at that. “I hate this.”

“It was your idea,” Adam reminded him as he pulled his face back slightly, words slightly muffled in Kenny’s skin but still understandable.

“I know, and I wanna take it back.” They laughed together again, Kenny plopping a gentle kiss in Adam’s hair. “Are you okay?”

“Not at all. Are you?” Adam asked, pulling back fully so they could both look each other in the eye.

“Not really.”

They smiled sadly at each other.

“I hate being like this,” Kenny whispered, smile fading.

“But your dark side’s not as bad right now, right?” Adam asked nervously. His mind flashed back to the dark, evil smirks and laughs, the ice cold glares, vicious actions, devil may care attitude… The way Kenny broke down in his arms, telling him how he felt like he was losing his mind, like that awful part of him he thought he’d left behind was starting to make itself known again, that person he couldn’t look at in the mirror, the part of himself that he hated most. He shivered.

“No. It’s… It’s been quieter. Not that that makes me feel any better.” Adam let out a quiet distressed sound, leaning his forehead against Kenny’s, hands tangling firmly in his curls.

“But nothing bad?” Kenny bit his lip briefly, not answering for a moment. “Babe?”

“It’s… It’s hard, getting out of that mindset when we’re away from here. Sometimes I still feel like that person when the show’s over and the cameras are off. And I hate it. It scares me. Because I don’t want…” He averted his eyes, trailed off, afraid to finish his sentence.

“You don’t want that to stay with you when it’s just us,” Adam finished for him. Kenny nodded. Adam pulled back slightly to cup his face, tucking a wild curl back behind his ear and drawing his gaze, giving a small smile. “You know I wouldn’t be mad, right? We talked about this. We talk about it a lot. No amount of you unleashing that side of you is going to scare me away. I know that you’re not going anywhere.” He caressed one of Kenny’s cheeks with his thumb. “Now it’s time for you to realize that **_nothing_** is going to make me leave you. Okay?” Kenny didn’t answer, letting out an almost silent stuttering breath as he looked into Adam’s determined, bright eyes, absorbing his words, seeing everything he was feeling and trying to project.

He wanted to believe. He really did. But after everything he’d put everyone through, how could they trust him? If anyone turned their back on him now he deserved it. The Bucks, who he’d left behind when he chose to be by Kota’s side, by Adam’s side always. Cody, who he’d failed to be there for as the tensions between himself, the Bucks, and Adam had been building. Adam, who he’d put through so much, before and after they’d gotten together. He’d been through enough betrayal and abandonment to have permanent doubts when it came to who he could trust, who he could rely on to be there for him, and if others had the same doubts towards him. He trusted Adam with his life, but… What would stop him from leaving right now?

“Hey. Look at me, Kenny.” Kenny met his gaze again. When had he looked away? “I know that saying it over and over again might not convince you, so what do I have to do? What do you need me to do to prove it?”

“You shouldn’t have to do anything,” Kenny whispered, hating that Adam felt like he needed to prove himself after everything.

“But part of you still doesn’t believe me. So what do I need to do?” Kenny swallowed against the anxious lump in his throat.

“This sounds awful, but… When— **_When_ ** I inevitably go off the deep end…” Kenny looked away by choice then, and Adam understood.

“You need me to be there. Even if you hurt me and try your hardest to push me away?” Adam finished quietly. Kenny nodded. A quiet, “Hey,” from Adam drew Kenny’s gaze once again, not a hint of hurt or anger from Adam to be found. “If that’s what you need from me, then I’ll do whatever it takes.” Kenny blinked the tears out of his eyes as he felt his heart break a little and his head throb.

“Just you being here with me now, after all I’ve put you through, after all of the tension and broken friendships and hurt,  **everything** . That should be enough. It  **is** enough, but I just…” He choked back a sob and Adam held him, feeling his heart break for Kenny.

“You’ve been betrayed before. Heck,  **I** betrayed you before. The trust issues are there, I know. It’s okay.”

“But it’s not!”

“It  **is** .” Kenny couldn’t fathom how calm and understanding Adam sounded. “It is because I know that you’re hurting inside from everything that’s happened before, in AEW and in New Japan. Everything you’ve had to find a way to cope with and move past before you could really work through it because you had a job to do in that ring.” He pressed a kiss to Kenny’s temple. “All of the internal struggles you’ve started having lately with your dark side because you’ve been hurting so much that part of you wants to go back to that person who used that pain and that anger and that hurt to get through the day. I know they’re all a reason accepting that I won’t leave you is so hard. I’m okay with that, and I’m going to be here for you through all of it.  **_Always_ ** .” Kenny buried his face in the crook of Adam’s neck. Adam felt a tear on his skin, then another, felt the shaking of Kenny’s chest against his, heard his sniffles and harsh breaths.

_ “Thank you,” _ Kenny whispered emotionally,  _ “For being here, for staying.” _

“No matter what,” Adam told him. “The same goes for whatever happens this Saturday. I’m not going anywhere” Kenny nodded, pulling back out of his grasp and wiping at his eyes and nose.

“You’re going to have to give me your all if you want even a  _ hint _ of a chance at that title shot. I hope you know that.” There was that determined fire Adam knew so well. He smiled.

“I blew my chance last time at the world title. I’m not going to let this one slip past me, even if it means I have to kick your ass to Tokyo and back.” Kenny chuckled at that.

“Don’t get overconfident, cowboy,” he teased.

“That’s been the name of your game lately, babe. If anyone should be worried about that it’s you.” He referenced Kenny’s last few promos and interviews regarding him, and while the words stung, he knew it was Kenny being brilliant as always, ever the subtle and sensational storyteller.

“I have every reason to be. I’m in my element in high stakes singles matches. Can’t say the same for you.” That one stung.

“Then I’ll show you.”

“I know you will. I look forward to it.” That one made his heart feel a little lighter.

They stared each other down, neither willing to yield to the other, suddenly back in character after what had initially been a heartfelt and crucial conversation. After a few moments they each took a deep breath, competitive fire dying down for the moment. That loving warmth for each other was back in their eyes.

“Let’s get out of here,” Kenny told him softly. Adam leaned forward for a quick peck that had Kenny blushing shyly as he took his hand. They both gathered up their things again.

“Lead the way.”


End file.
